


Well, gawrsh, Lucifer!

by juice_and_pals



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, goofy saves the day, its one am h, short and sweet lucisan fluff, uhhh what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice_and_pals/pseuds/juice_and_pals
Summary: Goofy is right. Goofy has always been right.No matter what Sandalphon has to say, it will all work out just fine.Lucifer steps inside his room.





	Well, gawrsh, Lucifer!

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were talking about lucisan and the conversation somehow derailed into goofy convincing Lucifer to confess and keep Sandalphon from wrecking the status of this ship as we know it. So, here it is.
> 
> God we all need a goofy in our lives.

Lucifer wipes his hands against the plates of his armor with meditated hesitance. He isn’t sure if this is a good idea. After talking to Goofy, the primarch felt that sudden rush of courage inspire him to confess to the object of his affections; now that he was, indeed, here, about to do that, said bravery seemed to be lacking.

It’s quite ironic, Lucifer finds himself pondering. He watches over the skyrealms, faces countless evils, protects the people he loves so much, all with unending self sacrificing, but when it comes to the thing he adores most above all, he can’t seem to do it. His hand lays heavy on the doorknob to Sandalphon’s room. _Breathe_ , he reminds himself.

_“Well, gawrsh, Lucifer! If you really love him that much, then it’ll all work out!”_

Goofy’s words come back to him as if beckoned by the depths of his subconscious. Lucifer shakes his head, sudden determination filling him to the brim again. Goofy is right. Goofy has always been right.

No matter what Sandalphon has to say, it will all work out just fine.

Lucifer steps inside his room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the most self indulgent thing I’ve ever written and that’s so sad


End file.
